1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to modular furniture, and more particularly to foldable modular seats.
2. Background of the Invention
Permanent seating is used in many settings to provide a classic or elegant look. For example, pews in the sanctuaries of religious institutions are designed to provide a reverent look. Such seating is typically made of wood and aesthetically designed to help create the atmosphere desired for the particular use.
Many institutions that use such seating, particularly religious institutions, have a given number of seats or pews permanently mounted to the floor. When additional seating is needed for expected overflow, such as for holidays or special occasions, additional seating is provided with portable folding seats set up in areas adjacent to the permanent seats, such as in an adjacent room separated from the main room by a removable wall.
Unfortunately, typical portable seats do not match the permanent seats or provide the atmosphere desired. With pews in particular, which provide rows of connected seating, individual portable seats which generally hold a single person provide a second class look and feel. Moreover, portable seating lacks many of the functions and features of the permanent seats such as book shelves located on the back of pews that conveniently hold books and other materials for those in the row of seats immediately behind.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide portable seating that can better match the aesthetic look of the permanent seats.
Another object is to provide portable seating that can is connectable to provide a row of seats.
A further object is to provide portable seating that can be quickly set up or removed, and which can be efficiently stored.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention.